Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930)
Farsund, Norway |Baptism = |Death = Williams Bay, Wisconsin |Burial = Mount Olive Cemetery |Father = Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1864) |Mother = Anna Marie Gabrielson (1819-1888) |Spouse = Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) |Marriage = Chicago, Illinois |Children = Mary Marie Jensen (1883-1969) Thea Jensen (1885-1910) Leif Jensen (1886-1955) Leonard Andrew Jensen (1887-1979) Josetta Dorothy Jensen (1889-1940) Margerite Jensen (1891-1986) Sally Jensen (1893-1965) Eleanor Margaret Jensen (1897-1987) Alvin Jensen (1900-1986) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) aka Andreas Jensen; Musician, Singer, Choral Leader and Composer; Emigrant to USA in 1882; Plumber and Steam Fitter at L. Wolf Plumbing (b. April 28, 1861, Lister og Mandals amt, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. Friday, May 30, 1930, Williams Bay, Walworth County, Wisconsin, 53191, USA) Parents *Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1864) *Anna Marie Gabrielsdatter (1819-1888) of Lund Siblings *Hans Kristian Jensen (1844-?) who may have been born from a previous marriage *Hans Gabriel Jensen (1846-?) who was born on May 12, 1846 and was baptized on May 21, 1846 *Anton Severin Jensen (1848-1906) who was born on December 19, 1848 *Juliane Amalie Jensen (1852-?) who was born on November 20, 1852 *Anne Marie Jensen (1854-c1895) who married Peter Olsen (1844-1892) and emigrated to Chicago and gave birth to Osborne Theomun Olsen (1883-1971) the china decorator *Johanna Katrine Jensen (1857-1912) aka Catharine Jensen, who was born November 14, 1856 and emigrated to Chicago and married Steffen Barca (c1855-c1895) *Jens Julius Jensen (1859-c1903) who married Anna Olsen (1860-?) and emigrated to Chicago *Johan K. Jensen (1863-?) *Henry Jensen (c1866-?) *Kristina Jensen (c1866-?) *Tillie Jensen (c1866-?) who may have married John X and had as her children, Pearl, Norman, Stella, and Alice Farsund, Norway The whole family appears in the 1865 Norway Census for Farsund. Emigration The whole family emigrated to the United States around 1882 after Jens Jacob Hansen, the father, died in Farsund. All of Andrew's siblings were musicians except one. Marriage Andrew married Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) aka Hannah Eline Olsdatter, in Chicago on May 12, 1883 under the name "Andreas Jensen" and she was listed as "Lena Olsen" on the marriage certificate. Their marriage certificate number was "71512". Children *Mary Marie Jensen (1883-1969) aka Marie Jensen, who married Albert Rath (1881-1950) and later married Nels Hemwall (1875-1965) *Thea Jensen (1885-1910) who married Max Caro (1882-c1920) *Leif Jensen (1886-1955) who married Agnes Hansen (1890-1965) *Leonard Andrew Jensen (1887-1979) who married Gertrude Louise Brock (1892-1944) *Josetta Dorothy Jensen (1889-1940) aka Dolly Jensen, who married William J. Gogerty (1893-1939) *Margerite Jensen (1891-1986) aka Daisy Jensen, who married Francis Joseph Woods (1891-1972) aka Frank Woods *Sally Jensen (1893-1965) aka Goldie Jensen, who married William Holm (1891-1983) *Eleanor Margaret Jensen (1897-1987) who married Mahlon Edward Shanahan (1900-1993) *Alvin Jensen (1900-1986) who married Helen Mae Baldwin (1907-1998) Chicago, Illinois Andrew and Lena were members of the Moreland Lutheran Church in Chicago. Andrew appears in the 1910 Chicago City Directory living at 4940 Austin Avenue and working as a steamfitter. Andrew appears in the 1920 US Census, still living at 4940 Austin Avenue. Williams Bay, Wisconsin Around 1925 Lena and Andrew moved to Williams Bay, Walworth County, Wisconsin. Death Andrew died in Wisconsin on May 30, 1930. Burial He was buried on June 02, 1930 in Mount Olive Cemetery in Chicago. Obituary His obituary appeared in the Chicago Tribune and reads as follows: Andrew Jensen Funeral Rites to be Held Tuesday. Funeral services will be held Tuesday for Andrew Jensen, 4932 Austin Avenue, choral leader and composer who died suddenly Friday at Williams Bay, Wisconsin. He was 69 years old and had lived in Austin for 40 years. He is survived by his widow and eight sons and daughters. Memories about Andrew Jensen *Muriel Elaine Jensen (1928- ) says: "Andrew had a clock that was given to him at a Royal wedding in Norway where he was a musician. The clock was a present to the Royal but he said they gave it to him because it wasn't considered good enough for the Royal. The clock is still in the family." *Edward Albert Rath (1944- ) says: "My aunt Alice Rath (1903-1998) told me that Andrew Jensen once sang for the King of Sweden." *David Esbert Johnson (1939- ) says: "I was told that he was given a stipend from the King of Norway for the rest of his life for music he had written. Leonard George Jensen had a manuscript of his music and I don't what became of it." *Marie Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) told a story of a family member from Norway playing music for the King of Norway or Sweden. External links *Andrew Havig Jensen at Findagrave *Andrew Havig Jensen at Flickr Gallery Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010487.jpg|1862 birth in Farsund churchbook Image:1865 census Jensen Hansen Farsund.gif|1865 Norway census Image:8041512 108853417214.jpg|1880 with siblings Image:8041512 109405974373.jpg|Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) in 1905 Image:Jensen-AndrewHavig 05a.jpg|1925-1930 circa Image:Jensen-AndrewHavig 02.jpg|1929 Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) and Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) in 1929 in Lake Geneva, Wisconsin Image:8041512 108200651752.jpg|1929 Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) in 1929 in Lake Geneva, Wisconsin Image:Jensen-AndrewHavig 1930 obituary.gif|1930 funeral notice in Chicago Tribune on June 01, 1930 Image:8041512 108173595196.gif|1930 Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) sexton card Category:Jensen (surname) Ancestors